Volturis Star Princess
by Veronica Z
Summary: After the Cullens left in New Moon they never came back. But Aro heard about Bella. what will happen? Who is behind the mask? Who will fall in love with who? Has Bella been tricked?
1. Preface

PREFACE

Hi I'm Bella Swan, but I go by Bella Volturi. Yes, I said Volturi, because that is the coven I am in. I was found by Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Jane six months after _they _left me. I was -for some stupid reason- walking in _our _meadow when they found me. Aro had given me an evil smirk but I just ignored him and walked away. Then I sat on a rock and sobbed a little. Aro asked what was wrong and I told him. Two days later he asked me what I wanted and -me being me- said to be a vampire. He took me to Italy and changed me. My human family thinks I died in a car crash.

When I "woke up" from my change I had violet eyes and my hair was black with hot pink in my bangs and at the bottom. And my powers are amazing: people can't get into my head unless I let them in, Alice can't see my future unless I let her, and if I touch another vampire with powers I absorb that power. So now I have Aro's power, Jane's power, and Alec's power. And on top of everything I'm part Star.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus are like fathers to me and Jane and Heidi are like sisters, but this family of mine isn't the same as _them._

"Bella, are you ready to hunt?" Aro asked.

"Yeah."

No one in the Volturi hunts humans as of three months ago when I caught Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Jane attacking two young girls and yelled at them. Well long story short they felt bad for upsetting me and heard my voice in their heads when they hunted, so they gave up humans.

"What are we hunting tonight?" Jane asked.

"Just what ever is around." I answered.

"OK."

Jane, Aro, Marcus, and I always hunt together and whoever else who wants to come, comes. I love hunting!!! It's so exhilarating. And since I'm part star I don't have to hunt but I do because I like the way the blood makes me feel.


	2. mystery vamps ch1

MYSTERY VAMPS

We are having a masquerade ball on June 27 which is two days from now. Aro is throwing the ball so he can announce that I am the new princess, which means _they_ will be here. And today Aro was acting weird, he wouldn't look me in the eye or allow me to touch him because of my power.

"So is everyone ready for the ball?" Caius asked while we ran back from our hunt.

"Yes and no." I answered.

CARLISLE'S POV

Ever since Bella died no one in my family has been the same. Emmett and Roaslie just got back from Canada and haven't really talked. Jasper can't handle all of our sad emotions, so he leaves a lot, occasionally with Alice. Alice hasn't been her typical giddy self since the accident. Esme and I have stuck together and tried to keep our family together. Edward thinks it's all his fault and has talked about going to the Volturi to die, then he remembers his promises to Bella and doesn't go.

Right now my family –even Edward- and I are headed to Italy because we recently found out that the Volturi gave up feeding on humans. It took hours to get Edward to finally come.

"The plane land s in five minutes Rose." Edward said suddenly answering Rosalie's thoughts.

"Thanks."

EDWARD'S POV

I'm only going on this trip so that way I can provoke the Volturi to kill me. I want to be with my bella.

_**I hope Edward doesn't do something stupid.**_Emmett and Rose thought.

_**I miss my sister.**_Alice thought. AGAIN.

_**I can't believe the Volturi gave up humans.**_Carlisle thought, still shocked.

"What time is it?" Esme asked.

"It's 9p.m." Jasper answered.

BELLA'S POV

"Bella, we are having guests tomorrow." Aro said.

"Who?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, you wont be here."

"Why not?"

"Cuz Heidi and Jane are taking you dress shopping for the ball."

"Alright. Well I'm going for a walk."

"OK."

I went outside to walk around in the city. I was near the giant clock tower when a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche zoomed past me and parked in a hotel parking lot just across the street. I hid because I smelt vampires. According to Aro I smell like freesia and lavender. Anyway, the vamps that got out of the cars smelt so familiar. But I couldn't see their faces so I couldn't tell who they were.

After a minute I started walking again. I came to the park, I sat down for awhile and looked at the stars, then I got up and walked back to the Volturi mansion. When I got close to the hotel again I felt eyes on me, so I looked around and in one of the hotel windows , in the room 217 I saw a pair of butterscotch eyes. It looked so much like Ed-_him._ I looked away pushing the thoughts out of my head and walked down the street.

EDWARD'S POV

The girl that just walked away looked like a familiar strange. She had violet eyes and her hair was black with pink bangs and on the bottom. But yet she smelled like a vampire, actually now that I think about it, she smelt like my Bella, like freesia and lavender,. But my Bella is done.

ARO'S POV

I haven't told Bella that the Cullens are coming early because I don't want her to hurt over Edward more than she has too.

"Aro I'm back."

"Hi Bella." I said back.

"Quick question."

"Yes."

"Are your visitors th-the Culllens?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Cause seven vampires just checked into the hotel down the street."

"No, it's not the Cullens."

"OK. Then I'm not going shopping tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I want to meet them."

"You'll meet them at the ball. No one can know who you are yet. Remember?"

"Fine. I'll go, but not willingly."

"Good."

Wow that was too close for comfort.

ALICE'S POV

I just had a vision of the ball on Saturday and the new princess can sing. She sings a song she wrote called "Ruin My Heart".

I'm going shopping tomorrow for a dress.

"Are you coming with us to see Aro?" Edward asked.

"No, Rose and I are going shopping for all of us."

"We are?" Rose asked, clearly uninformed.

"Hello Italian dresses. Of course we are."

"OK.' Rose and Edward said together.

BELLA'S POV **FRIDAY JUNE 26**

The rest of the night was boring. Then this morning Jane, Heidi, and I made plans to go to the best dress store ever. I always forget the name of the store. In the afternoon we all helped the decorators set up for the ball.

At around 6:45pm it was dark outside so Jane, Heidi, and I called the store, and they said they'd stay open for us, then left.

When we got to the store two other girls were there and they were vampires, so Jane and Heidi went in first to find out who they were. When the tall blonde and short black-haired girls left I recognized them immediately. It was Alice and Rosalie, they didn't see me 'cuz I was hiding in an ally.

When Alice and Rose got far enough away I went in the store with Jane and Heidi.

"Aro is with the Cullens" I said between clenched teeth.

"Bella we're sorry. We wanted to tell you." Heidi said.

"Whatever. Let's get the shopping over with."

I'm a lot closer to Heidi than to Jane.

"OK." Jane said.

I found an amazing black and pink dress. It was black with hot pink daises on it.

Jane found a beautiful purple dress and Heidi found a red dress that stopped right above her knees.

"Are you ready you two?" I asked.

"Yup." Jane and Heidi answered in unison.

We paid for our dresses and matching masks then went back to the mansion.

"Hey girls." Aro said as we walked in.

"Hey." Jane and Heidi said.

"Aro." I said and walked away.

ARO'S POV

Bella barely looked me in the eyes when she got home.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked.

"She knows about the Cullens." Jane said.

"Alice and Rosalie were at the dress store. They didn't see her though." Heidi said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.


	3. The Ball ch2

THE BALL

BELLA'S POV

The whole day Saturday until 5:30pm everyone in the mansion was getting ready for the ball. I'm going to sing a song I wrote called "Ruin My Heart" right before I'm revealed as the princess.

Right now Heidi is doing my make-up and Jane is doing my hair.

"Will you girls hurry up, Bella sings in about ten minutes." Felix yelled through my bedroom door.

"OK." Heidi yelled back.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Put your dress on then your good to go." Jane said.

"K."

I put my dress on carefully so I didn't mess up my hair or make-up, looked in the mirror then put my mask on.

EDWARD'S POV

The only reason why I haven't tried to provoke the Volturi to kill me is because the girl I seen on the street looked so familiar.

The new princess is walking down the stairs into the ballroom with Felix on her arm, Heidi in front of her and Jane in back, the only reason I knew it was them was because Alice had seen their dresses in a vision. When the princess got to the stage Aro started talking.

"We will reveal who our beautiful new princess is when she is done singing. It is what she wants."

Then the band started playing an unfamiliar song.

BELLA'S POV

I looked directly at Edward when I got to the middle of the stage and the music started.

"This song is called Ruin My Heart." I announced then started singing.

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?

Baby, I should've seen this coming

I should've read the writing on the walls and the reflections in the mirror and noticed the distance in your eyes

That I would be the one with a broken heart.

No matter what you said…..it's done

No matter what else you say

I'm never gonna believe you!!!!

It doesn't make very much sense to me but….

Why did you wanna go and be the first to ruin my heart?

I should've saw this coming from the start

But I was to blind to even notice it in the words you spoke since the day we began to now

So why did you wanna to go and be the first to ruin my heart?

It feels like a heart that has been locked forever….

But now it's been broken in two…

It's not a fixable matter.

How will I be able to put it back the way it's supposed to be?

My heart will be ruined forever…

Why did you wanna to go and be the first to ruin my heart?

I should've saw this coming from the start.

But I was to blind to even notice in the words you spoke since the day we began to now…..

So why did you wanna to go and be the first to ruin my heart?

Why did you want to go

Mmmmmm why did you want to go and be the very first to ruin my heart?

Then my band ended the song in an instrumental.

EDWARD'S POV

_**She was watching you**__. _Alice thought.

_**Edward's got a girlfriend**__. _Emmett thought.

"Was she really looking at me?"

"Looked like it." Rose said

BELLA'S POV

The Cullens noticed I was watching Edward. Good.

"Now to announce who this lovely girl is." Aro said through all the clapping.

"Should I take off my mask?" I whispered. Aro touched me and answered yes.

I took off my mask while Aro started talking.

"This young girl is 18 forever. Her name is Bella. Her last name was Swan, but since she had to fake her death she changed it to Volturi."

Everyone clapped except the Cullens, who were wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"Thank you Aro. No everyone, let's dance."

When the band started playing I went on the dance floor with Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, and Felix. The Cullens were still in shock, even Alice.

"I'll be right back."

"Let me guess, your going to go rub it in, aren't you?" Heidi asked giggling.

"Yup." I answered.

CARLISLE'S POV

I can't believe it!! She's alive!!

ALICE'S POV

My sister is alive.

JAPER'S POV

That explains so much.

EMMETT'S POV

My sister's alive. Yeah and we are at a party!!! By far the best day ever.

ROSE'S POV

Wow. That was so unexpected.

ESME'S POV

My daughter is with the Volturi. Now that pisses me off.

EDWARD'S POV

My love is alive. That's why I was so drawn to her.

Oh my god is she coming over here?..........she is.

BELLA'S POV

They aren't even moving. I think I'll just talk to Alice.

"Hello.' I said.

No one answered.

"Alice come with me."

She just nodded. I took her hand and dragged her away.

"It's really you." Was all she said.

"Yes it is."

Finally she thawed out and was jumping up and down.

"I missed you. And when I heard you died I didn't know what to do."

"I missed you too."

"Edward said he smelt your scent. But then he remembered the accident."

"I seen you and Rose when you ran into Jane and Heidi."

"You were there?"

"Yes."

Alice gave me a hug and boom her power was absorbed instantly.

""what powers do you have?" she asked.

"I have Aro's, Jane's, Alec's, and no one can get into my head unless I let them, you couldn't see my future, and whenever I touch a gifted vampire I absorb part of their power, so now I can see the future. And earlier I brushed past a vampire that can put their thoughts into someone else's mind and take over their mind, so I can do that too, oh and I can read minds."

"Wow."

"Well, go dance. I have to go to my little group over there," I pointed.

"OK. We'll talk later."

"Yeah." I said then walked away.

EDWARD'S POV

She said hi and no one said anything how stupid can we be.

_**Have fun Edward**_who was that?

_**Who is that?**_I thought back.

_**Your conscience………just kidding, look straight ahead.**_

When I looked straight Bella was watching my family. When we made eye contact she smiled then nodded.

_**I've missed you.**_ I thought.

_**Sure you did.**_

_**How can I prove that to you?**_

_**Did you listen to my song?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**I wrote it**__._

_**About me?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**I lied about not loving you.**_

_**Whatever.**_

BELLA'S POV

I still love him but I don't think I'll ever trust him again.

_**I'm telling the truth.**_

_**Say whatever you want.**_

Then I ignored Edward all together. I was slow dancing with Felix when Edward walked up.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

Felix gave me a strange look then twirled me into Edward's arms.

_**I'll let you know when I want you back**_**.** I thought into Felix's head. He nodded then walked away.

Felix is technically my boyfriend. Yes I love him, but I could never help but compare him to Edward.

"Felix seemed reluctant to walk away." Edward said.

"I'm guessing your just playing dumb."

"Fine. I know you two are dating."

"Yes."

"But?"

"But there are differences."

"Like?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I still love you."

"Right and I'm Cleopatra."

"Would you stop that."

"What?"

"Acting like I'm lying."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Do you sense me lying?"

_**Felix I need you.**_

Felix grabbed me and twirled me away quickly. When we were away we slowly danced and he kissed me. I couldn't help but look at Edward after and he was pissed. Before I knew it I was about half way across the ball room –away from Felix- and in Edward's arms.

"What ar-"

Before I could finish my question Edward's lips were on mine. I just stood there shocked and confused.

_**I love you Bella.**_He thought over and over again.

When he let me go I darted away. I ran past Heidi and Alice and they seen me crying and they followed me into my room.

"What's wrong?" they both asked.

I replayed everything that happened and put it in their heads.

"Oh my God!!" Alice screamed.

Heidi was speechless.

EDWARD'S POV

"You've hurt her once' it wont happen again." Felix spat at me.

"You don't know her like I do."

"I know what you did to her, and how she looked because of it."

"But do you know her?"

"Yes I do."

"Boys, take this to a different room." Aro said angrily.

"Let's." I said.

Felix and I went to a different room that was downstairs.

BELLA'S POV

_**Bella? Are you ok?**_Felix asked.

_**I'll be down in a minute. **_I thought back.

_**OK.**_

I listened hard and heard Felix and Edward yelling.

"Damn it."

"What?" Alice asked.

" Follow me."

I went downstairs and a bunch of the guests were standing outside of two double doors.

"Felix." I said.

I ran towards the crowd.

"Move!!!" I yelled pushing vamps out of my way.

When I got through I pushed the double doors open and saw Felix and Demitri, and Edward and Emmett crouched. Ready to fight each other.

"Stop!!!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me.

"Go back to the party." No one moved.

"Now!!!." I commanded and everyone took off to the ball room.

"Bella I'm sorry." Felix was hugging me.

_**I'm sorry love.**_Edward thought.

"God, you know what go ahead and fight till the death. Just stop always apologizing."

"What?" Felix asked. But I was looking directly at Edward.

Then I remembered I'm part star and can disappear.

I ran outside.

"Bella!!!" Everyone was calling for me. Then they were following me.

I got to the middle of the street, turned to face my friends and family, smirked, then I was a giant ball of light. I disappeared and decided to just land in my room. So I reappeared in he mansion in my room.

EDWARD'S POV

She just disappeared as a ball of light.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"She's part star." Felix answered.

"Alice, follow me." Heidi said.

ALICE'S POV

I followed Heidi and we walked to Bella's room.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Cause I know she isn't in the sky."

"Come in Heidi." Bella said through the door.

Heidi opened the door and sure enough Bella was there, sitting on her bed.

"You OK?" Heidi and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Bella got up and started to leave the room.

"Your in the sky remember." Heidi reminded her.

"Oh. Ye. I have a plan. Go downstairs."

"OK."

BELLA'S POV

I decided that I'd appear on stage so I can see everyone's faces.

I waited four seconds so Alice and Heidi could get downstairs, then I turned into a ball of light. I soared through the air and landed next to Aro on the stage.

As my light faded everyone started getting a clearer image of who I was. Then, throughout th room all you heard was gasps and "Oh my God."

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle say out loud.

"Yes, our princess is part star. It is an amazing ability." Felix announced.

"Thank you, dearest Felix. No back to the ball." I said.

Everyone recovered from their shock and started laughing, talking, and dancing agaian.

"Will you dance with me?" Felix asked.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

I jumped off of the stage and landed right next to him. Felix took my hand and twirled me into the middle of the room. Edward was watching us the whole time.

_**I've never stopped loving you.**_I put the thought into Edward's headand watched his eyes go wide.

_**Want to salsa?**_Felix asked me.

"Yes." I answered allowed then sent a thought to Aro saying to turn on a salsa song.

As Felix and I started dancing a circle was formed around us. Felix twirled me in the end and I was stopped by Edward. I backed away from Edward (wanting to cry) then Esme grabbed my hand and walked away with me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Outside."

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

"OK?" I am totally confused.

When we got to the front of the mansion Esme stopped in front of me.

"OK. Some explaining needs to happen." She said.

"About what/"

"You and Felix."

"We're sorta dating."

"Do you love him?"

I knew this was coming. "Yes."

"How much?"

"Less than I ever loved Edward."

I started getting teary eyed.

"How can you cry?"

"Me being part star changed things."

"Oh. Anyway I should probably tell you about Edward."

"What about him?"

"He never stopped loving you, as you could probably tell, he is pissed about Felix, and he forced the family to leave for your safety."

"Yeah I could tell he is pissed but he caused it to happen and I would have been very safe if you all would have stayed."

"We told him that but he wouldn't listen.'

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well we'll talk later cause you need to get back to the party and our family is staying in town for awhile; now that we know your alive."

"OK."

We walked inside and to the ball room. The rest of the Cullens were watching us. When Emmett seen me he smiled and walked over to me, along with Rose by his side.

"I'm so happy your alive." He boomed and gave me a huge bear hug.

"I hate to admit it but I missed you too, especially after the death thing cause the entire family got gloomy." Rose said surprising the hell out of me with a hug.

"I missed you guys too."

"So you and Felix?" Emmett questioned clearly upset.

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

"You sound unhappy." Rose stated.

"After tonight it wouldn't shock me if he broke up with me."

"Why? Cause of Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that would be his fault."

"Whose?"

"Felix's."

"Why?"

"Cause he'd be missin out on a great, powerful girl."

I giggled at that and nodded.

"Well I have to go. I'm gonna go sit with Aro."

"OK. Talk to you later." Emmett said.

"K. Bye."

"Bye." Rose said.

EDWARD'S POV

Emmett and Rose had just walked away from Bella when a voice chimed into my head calling my name.

_**Edward.**_ It's Bella.

_**Yes?**_

_**Are you having fun?**_

_**It would be more fun if I was dancing with you.**_

_**And who's fault is that Edward?**_

_**Mine. I know.**_

_**Got to go.**_

_**Where?**_

_**Look up.**_

When I looked up I saw Felix talking to Bella then take her hand.

They walked into the middle of a group Volturi people and started dancing.

FELIX'S POV

I know Bella still loves Edward, but her and I have a good thing going. I'm hoping she wont go back to him but if she does I understand. It might be weird to say I understand but I only say it because she told me everything that happened.

BELLA'S POV

"How is your night Bella?" Jane asked.

"Confusing, hurtful, and kinda annoying."

"It'll work out sooner or later."

"I hope so."

_**Bella can we talk somewhere?**_Edward asked.

_**Tomorrow.**_ I answered.

After Edward's question everyone started having a major good time. And by everyone I mean the Cullens, the Volturi's, and I. Everyone danced and laughed until about 3:30 in the morning, then everyone left because the sun would be up in a few hours and they still had to get out of town before sunrise.


	4. Relationships ch3

**RELATIONSHIPS**

After the ball last night, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Heidi, Felix, and I all just did our own thing.

Aro came into my room at about 6am this morning and asked me if it was OK that the Cullens were staying in town and that they were coming over today. I had _told_ him it was fine but really I was just upset, and worried about my feelings and didn't care.

It's now around 1:30pm and the Cullens somehow got here about an hour ago. I haven't gone downstairs to see them yet because I don't know what to say to them.

"Bella?" Heidi questioned through my door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Why not I added sarcastically in my head. Everyone knew I just wanted to be alone. So why do they push?

When Heidi walked in she seemed worried and confused.

"Why haven't you come downstairs?" Heidi was never one to hold back.

"Because I don't know what to say to them."

"Just say Hi then, go to the stables or something."

"Are you going to bug me about it till I go?" I questioned seriously.

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll go downstairs."

"Finally. You really shouldn't stay in your room like that."

We walked downstairs and I was still trying to think of some sort of conversation. But came up with a big blank mind instead.

*Where's Bella?* I heard Edward thinking to himself, along with Alice, as we got closer to the living room and I started paying attention more.

When Heidi and I were about two feet away from the living room doorway I took a huge breath and put a smile on my face. When I walked through the doorway Aro and Felix were in chairs that were facing me. Marcus and Caius were standing by the fire place. And the Cullens were on the two couches we had.

"Good afternoon." Aro said with a smile.

"Afternoon." I replied quietly.

"Hello Bella." I slightly jumped at the sound of Carlisle's voice.

"Hey." Was all I managed to reply.

"Where have you been hiding?" Felix asked while getting up and giving me a hug.

Mentally I heard Edward growl. *You have no right to care.* I thought at him.

"Reading upstairs." I replied to Felix aloud.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Aro, I'm going out to the stables to brush Persephone."

"But we have guests."

"I see that but technically they are your guests not mine. The only ones here I have any need to claim as my guests are Esme and Alice. So you see not a problem for me." I said narrowing my eyes but putting a really sweet smile on my face.

"Fine, go. But be back in an hour." He said unhappily.

"Goodbye." Was all I said then walked to our back door.

About five minutes into brushing Persephone, Edward showed up. Which wasn't surprising in the least.

"What?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"Can we please talk?" He asked with sadness and hurt in his voice.

"About what? About why you left? Or maybe you came out here to sa-" before I could finish what I was saying Edward was kissing me.

I pushed Edward back onto a stack of hay.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"Exactly what I've wanted to do since the day we left you."

"You don't know what happened after you left, do you?" I questioned.

"No, I don't." he answered.

"After you left, I couldn't eat, sleep, or even really focus, I only answered questions when they were directed to me and unavoidable. My father couldn't even handle it and tried to send me to my mom but I threw a fit and ended up staying."

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. But I really do love you and will never stop." He told me, again.

"I loved you before you left and I still love you. I compare my relationship with Felix to the one I had with you all the time. And everyone tells me to forget about you, but I can't."

"I'm he-"

This time before he could finish I kissed him. When he realized what was happening he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

And just like in high school I got lost in Edward. Nothing mattered to me anymore. The only thing I heard in the back of my mind was "what about Felix?"

Then out of nowhere someone coughed from Persephone's stable door.

I flipped around as quick as I could and saw Felix.

"Oh my god." Was all I could say.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Felix walked in and was obviously speechless.

"Oh my god." Was all my Bella could say.

"This isn't exactly what I thought Id walk in on." Felix said.

"I'm so sorry Felix." Bella said.

"Felix, it isn't her fault its mine."

"Oh I know it is. If you would've stayed away we would've been fine."

"Felix!" Bella yelled.

"What? It's true."

"I had them invited, Felix." Bella said at the same time I said "You cant blame my family and I for coming when Aro invited us."

"But now your staying." Felix pointed out.

"You two have fun fighting I'm going inside."

"I'll go with you." Felix said.

"I'll talk to you later Bella." I said.

**BELLA'S POV**

Felix came back to my room with me so we could talk. Edward was downstairs talking to Alice about what to do.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I was confused, and it felt, well, normal to me."

"Normal?"

"Almost like we were supposed to be together."

"But, what about us?"

"I guess it's over because our relationship doesn't feel like that."

"Fine."

"Just remember that I'll always love you. But like a brother. Not a lover."

"OK. I get it, I cant compete."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. If your happy I'm happy." He's lying but oh well.

I gave Felix a hug then he left. When Felix left I changed out of my riding gear and into a short blue dress with blue heels. I curled my hair then went downstairs.

I heard Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rose talking in the ball room. I walked to the door and listened for a minute.

"Maybe we should leave and let them stay together." Edward said.

"Your not even gonna try to win her heart back?" Emmett questioned.

"Her heart isn't a prize." Alice defended.

"He should still try." Rose said.

I opened the doors and everyone looked at me.

"He doesn't have to try to get something he already has." I said with a smile.

Everyone smiled at me. Edward came up to me and gave me a hug and kiss.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too…but don't think your getting out of that convo."

"Bella's back!" Alice said jumping up and down At the same time Emmett said it and ran to give me a hug.

**ARO'S POV**

Damn it she's going back to Edward. I changed her not only because she knew about vampires and she would have killed herself but because I knew she would have extraordinary powers. But if she leaves with the Cullens I wont have those powers on my side.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

"Esme, guess who just called."

"Who?"

"Alice and guess what."

"What?"

"Edward and Bella are back together."

"I told you they would be."

"Yes you did."

"I'm so happy." Esme squealed.

"Me too."

Bella is so powerful that Aro might not let her leave.

"We should get to the mansion."

"Why?" Esme asked confused.

"Cause Aro might not let Bella leave." I explained.

"OK lets go."

**FELIX'S POV**

I might have let her go back to Edward but that doesn't mean I don't love her, in a way.

"Felix, there you are." Aro said as he walked into my room.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I need you to help me convince Bella to stay here."

"Aro, as much as you want her to stay, she is happier with the Cullens so what's the use?"

"Aren't you even going to try and get her back? Even for the good of having her powers on our side?" Aro question unhappily.

"No. She made her decision." I explained calmly.

"Fine. Have it your way." Aro said then stormed out of my room.

**ARO'S POV**

After I left Felix, I went to find Bella.

It didn't take long to find the happy little group. They were all in the ballroom. Alice was jumping up and down. Emmett was booming. And Rosalie was actually smiling. And Edward and Bella were hugging insanely.

"Well, well, it looks like everything is all better now." I said as I walked into the room.

Almost as soon as they heard my voice everyone stopped being happy or at least on the outside. Even Edward and Bella looked gloomy.

"Please, don't stop being happy because of me."

"Aro, we need to talk." Was all Bella said as she walked out of the room and I followed.


	5. Leaving ch4

**LEAVING**

**Bella's POV**

Aro and I went out to Persephone's stable so we could talk alone.

"Aro, I'm leaving." I came right out and said it.

"I figured." He mumbled slightly.

"Why is that?"

"Because of Felix."

"Oh." Of course Felix told him we broke up, how stupid was I to think he wouldn't?

"Why don't you stay close though." Aro said.

"Why?"

"Because we just announced that you're the Volturi's princess." He pointed out.

"Well I don't know where we're going yet."

"Will you stay close though?" He was getting angry, I could tell.

"I don't know." I snapped.

"Well find out."

"You are not the boss of me Aro."

"I need to know where your going." He stated as if I should have already known.

"No you don't. You just want me for my powers." I was sure that was why anyways.

"That's absurd." He said loudly.

"I read minds now remember?" I said even though I hadn't truly heard much on the subject.

"Yes I remember." He said unhappily.

"Good. Goodbye Aro. We're leaving now." I stated.

I am done talking to him because all he ever wanted me for was so he had my powers on his side. I cant believe I actually caught him with his hand in the cookie jar with out even realizing that it was true.

I walked back into the mansion and up to my room so I could pack. Of course Alice seen me upset and came to my room instantly.

"Bella, can I come in?" Alice asked through my door.

"Sure."

Alice was thinking about Aro and she was worried that he might come after us.

"He wont do anything." I tried to soothe her, though I wasn't quite sure sure that what I said was true.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"I'll kill him myself if he tries." I stated bluntly.

"If that happens I'm going to watch and if I were human I'd have a bag of popcorn to go with the show." She said while giggling.

"You and a few other people."

"Ok so where should we move too?"

"I have no clue."

"Ok we'll talk about it later then." She said happily.

"K."

"Want help packing?" She offered thinking about what clothes I had in my wardrobe.

"Sure. Have fun in the closet."

**Alice's POV**

As I helped Bella pack we talked about what has been going on since we left her. When Bella told me about right after we left I was shocked. I never thought she'd ever go to such extremes. Then again….she's Bella.

We were packing slowly and when we finally finished it was three hours later.

"Wow we've been packing forever." Bella stated.

"Yea and no. We stopped and talked for awhile there in the middle."

"True. Good thing we're done."

"Why?"

"Because that means we can go party now."

"Lets go." Who knew Bella liked to party now? I should have been informed earlier.

**Edward's POV**

My family and I were guarding Bella's door from Aro while her and Alice packed, when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Are you ready girls?" Carlisle asked them.

"To get out of the mansion, yes, to leave the city, no." Bella answered with a slight giggle.

"Why not?" Esme asked, clearly confused.

"Well we are all going to go party." Alice said happily.

"But it's almost dawn." I stated matter of factly.

**Bella's POV**

"Just because it's almost dawn doesn't mean there aren't dark places to party at." I said with a smirk, daring for Edward to say I couldn't go.

"But Bella they cant go there." Felix said, walking up beside me.

"Oh, right, Carlise would be able to handle it down there." I stated.

"Down where? What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Did you know some humans act like vampires, they even drink each other's blood. They have secret clubs and houses." I informed the Cullens.

"I'll go with you. We need to talk anyway." Felix said.

"Ok." I said with a straight face. I was happy to be going out but what does Felix want now? He's blocking his thoughts from me.

"But, Bella wha-" Edward started to say but I cut him off.

"No Edward, you cant stop me and you cant come because of the blood." I said simply.

Edward is so jealous of Felix and cant stand the fact that I don't need him around 24/7 anymore.

"OK, well, we'll just take your stuff to our hotel and celebrate later." Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll be at the hotel by 7am."

"By the way what time is it?" Felix asked casually.

"3:30am." Jasper answered, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, let's go."

As we got near the front door someone was pushing their thoughts into my head. At first I ignored them, then I realized who it was.

*Wait for me Bella. I'm not staying here without you.* Heidi thought.

"We have to wait a minute." I said to Felix. I feel much better now that I know Heidi will be with us.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because she wants to be with us not Aro. Unlike some people." I said, letting my eyes dart in the direction of Felix quickly.

Just then Heidi came running down the stairs with two suitcases in her hands.

"Thank you for waiting." She said as she reached our little group.

"Any time." I answered.

"Hey Heidi guess where Bella and I are going tonight." Felix said.

"Ooh where?" Heidi questioned. She loves surprises.

"The Dungeons." I said with a smile.

Heidi, Felix, and I were all very excited to go to the Dungeons. It's been awhile since we've been there and we've missed it a lot.

When we got outside of the mansion I sent a thought to Aro.

*Goodbye Aro.*

*Goodbye to all of you, that includes Heidi. Tell Felix I will talk to him later.*

"Aro said goodbye to all of us and that he'll talk to you later Felix."

"Good riddance." Heidi snarled.

"I bet he will." Felix mumbled.

After that we walked to the Cullens hotel room. We all laughed practically the whole way there. Well all of us except Felix.

When Felix, Heidi, and I were ready to go party we said goodbye to the Cullens, gave Alice my cell number, then headed out.


	6. Party Time ch5

**PARTY TIME**

**Felix's POV**

The walk to the party took about twenty minutes. Part of my plan tonight is to try and get Bella to change her mind about me. I really love her.

"Want to dance?" Bella asked Heidi and I.

"Yeah." We answered at the same time.

**Bella's POV**

Heidi and I changed into different clothes when we had gotten to the hotel. Heidi is wearing a short red and black dress that clings to her curves and is low cut. I am wearing a short black dress, that was kind of like Heidi's, and black heels. Felix didn't change because he is already wearing black slacks, black shoes, and a black button up shirt.

While we were dancing Felix kept talking to me about why I'd chosen Edward over him.

"Felix, I don't want to talk about this now, ok?" I finally said, fed up with his topic choice.

"Ok, fine." He isn't happy about it but oh well, I'm trying to have a good time.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Heidi asked, honestly curious.

"Because what he did was horrid, and in my opinion, unforgivable."

"You know Bella, he has a point." Heidi said after a short minute of thought.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, what time is it?"

"Almost 3am." Felix answered.

"k."

"Why?" Heidi asked.

"Come with me." I said to Heidi abruptly.

"OK." she said with a very confused look on her face.

I grabbed Heidi's hand and dragged her to the door with me.

"What?" Heidi questioned.

"OK, in the forest, in Forks, there is a small cottage and I was thinking that maybe you and I could take off and go there so I can clear my head." I was waiting for Heidi to start laughing at me but instead she looked at me to make sure I was serious then said:

"How do we do that without being followed?"

"I'm part star, so if you hold my hand while I'm flying us to the cottage they wont be able to follow us. Plus we wont leave a scent behind so they wont be able to follow that either."

"OK, let's do it." Heidi said with a smile.

"Let's dance until 4am then go get our stuff."

"What do we tell Felix?"

"We're taking a trip, that's all he needs to know."  
"To where?"

"New York." I answered on the spot.

"You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Heidi questioned.

'Yea, I have,"

"K, sounds good."

"We should bring Alice." I said as an after thought.

"Yeah I agree."

"K. Then it's settled. Let's go dance."

"OK."

Heidi and I walked back to the dance floor and started dancing with Felix. He had watched us walk back into the club with a confused expression on his face.

"What was that about?"

"We're leaving." I said nonchalantly.

"To where?"

"New York." Heidi answered happily.

"When?"

"We're leaving here at four to go get our stuff, then we're headed out."

"Oh."

Felix is upset, but it isn't his choice if I stay or go. And I know Aro might try to stop me but it isn't his choice either.

**Heidi's POV**

God the smell of the humans in this club is driving me crazy. I'm not used to the animal blood diet all the way just yet. But I'm pretty ok now, except when we are with the humans that pretend to be vamps and they and they cut each others wrists and drink the blood. Occasionally, I get a little jealous, but Bella would be pissed if I fed on a human and she found out. It's easier for Bella because she's never had human blood and has super self control or something.

It feels like it's been forever since Bella and I talked about Forks, Washington.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is….4:30." Felix answered.

"I'm actually kind of tired of dancing." Bella said, and shocked both me and Felix cause she's never said that to us before.

"Me too." I said.

"I'll walk you two to the hotel." Felix said as we made our way out of the club.

"OK." Heidi and I said at the same time.


	7. Back to Forks ch6

**BACK TO FORKS**

**Bella's POV**

We are about half way to the hotel and hiding behind buildings just in case the sun comes out before we get there. Felix is acting weird.

"Heidi can you keep going? I need to talk to Bella." Felix asked.

"Sure." Heidi said hesitantly as she walked away slowly ahead of Felix and me.

"What do you need?" I asked confused and a little annoyed.

"Why are you really leaving?" He asked seriously, possessively, and his mental guard slipped enough to make me realize all was not as things seemed they were.

"So I can clear my head without distractions." I said, more annoyance coming into my voice because he blocked his mind up again.

"OK. So in other words, you're not going to New York."

*Should I tell him?* I sent Heidi the thought.

"Go ahead.* she thought back.

:*k.*

"No, we aren't going to New York."

"Then where are you going?"

"Washington." I stated simply.

He knew exactly where we were headed as soon as I said Washington, I could tell because his mind started thinking rapidly though I couldn't tell what the thoughts were.

"Why you da-"

I cut him off knowing already what he was probably about to say. "There's a cottage hidden in the forest."

"Oh ok."

"Do not tell anyone. You will be the only one knowing where we are going so if someone comes after us I'll know who to go after." I said giving him a pointed look.

"I won't. Promise."

"And do not let Aro touch you."

"OK."

I started to walk away but Felix grabbed my hand and pulled me into a huge hug. When I looked into his eyes with a confused look, I knew exactly what he was going to do next.

"Felix don-"I tried to tell him no but I didn't get all my words out before he kissed me.

While he was kissing me I heard Heidi gasp when she realized what was happening. But after a second of Felix kissing me I got lost and kissed him back. Then Heidi was yelling at me through my thoughts.

*STOP! You're with Edward, aren't you? What the hell happened?*

*Crap, Edward* how could I have possibly forgotten that I'm with the person I've wanted back for so long?

"We've got to go. Now!* Heidi is upset with me, she's never liked Felix, or Aro for that matter, she thinks they have a hidden agenda. But what she doesn't know is I already know about their hidden plans, but I'll never tell anyone else that.

"Yeah, let's go.* I agreed immediately.

I pulled myself away from Felix, and then Heidi and I darted away towards the hotel.

*That is exactly why we're leaving. I don't know who to choose.* I thought to Felix, knowing that's what he wanted to hear.

*OK, well call me when you get there.* he sounded smug, even in his thoughts, about the thought of me reconsidering who to be with.

*Promise.*

Felix was running behind us. When we got to the hotel, Edward was waiting outside.

"Were you waiting for us?" I asked, with a small smile because as much as I hated some of his protectiveness I missed it a lot.

"No, I was walking around. I was about to go upstairs but heard you coming."

"Surrrrre." Heidi said with a knowing smile and a small giggle.

*I was hoping they wouldn't catch me waiting.* I'm liking the fact that he forgets I can hear his thoughts.

"Nice thoughts my dear." I said with a smile.

"I forgot you could do that."

*I know.* I pushed the thought to him and he shook his head with a smile.

"You forgot about that too. But anyways you waited for no reason because Heidi, and Alice, and I are leaving."

"Leaving?" he questioned with suspicious eyes.

"To New York."

"Why can't the rest of us come?"

"Meet up with us in a week." I said, purposely dodging his question.

"Fine." He said, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

He's not even going to try and stop me from going because he knows he won't be able to even if he did try.

**Alice's POV**

I had a vision about twenty five minutes ago that showed Heidi, Bella, and I going to a cottage in a forest, and after some thinking I realized I knew the cottage to be the one in Forks. A few minutes ago Heidi, Bella, and Felix got here and Bella said something about leaving, so I packed my stuff and am now waiting in the hotel room.

"So where are you going exactly?" Jasper asked.

"New York." I answered.

I know this isn't where we are really going but Edward doesn't. I'm hoping whatever we are leaving for isn't about Edward or something he did.

*Alice?* Bella asked in thought.

*Yes?*

*Can you and Jasper bring our stuff and your stuff down here please?*

*Yeah, we'll be right down.*

*Thank you.*

*Welcome.*

"Honey can you help me carry stuff downstairs?"

"Of course darling." He answered in his adorable southern accent.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I kissed his cheek.

"Are you leaving?" Esme asked as we started grabbing bags.

"Yes, with Heidi and Bella."

"Then we'll all walk you out so we can say goodbye." Carlisle said.

"Ok."

**Bella's POV**

Felix hasn't left yet for who knows why. Hopefully he won't tell Edward where we're really going because I know he'll come after us.

*Carlisle, can you block your mind from Edward?*

*Yes, easily.*

*We aren't going to New York.* I confided.

*Where are you going?* He was curious as to why we are lying to the others.

*Forks. There is a cottage hidden in the woods near your old house.*

*And why are you telling me this?*

*Because, in a week, instead of driving everyone to New York you can drive them to Forks to meet up with us.*

*OK.* as curious as he is about why we are leaving he wont ask out of courtesy.

*Just don't tell Edward we are there.*

*You got it.*

*Thank you Carlisle.*

*Anytime.*

"OK well we have to go."

"How are you getting there?' Rose asked.

"I'm part star, remember?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." She giggled.

Alice gave everyone hugs except Felix. Heidi gave Felix a hug then I gave Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper hugs. Edward kissed me goodbye and Felix forced his thoughts into my head.

*God you know that kills me right?*

*Not my fault. He's who I'm with.*

When Edward stopped kissing me I turned around and gave Felix a hug, but before I could pull away he kissed my forehead just like he did when he asked me out and while I was turning into a vampire. As I pulled away I smiled at the memories that kiss reminded me of, but those memories weren't nearly as good as the ones Edward's kiss brought back.

*Interesting memories.* Edward thought to me.

"Dammit." I said out loud on accident and everyone looked at me.

"What?" Felix asked confused.

"Nothing. Got to go."

"Think hard." Felix said.

"Will do, ok, Heidi, Alice, do not let go of my hands until we are there."

"Why?" Alice questioned curiously.

"The truth?"

"Yes."

"You'll blow up, because of the pressure plus you'll be falling out of the sky like an asteroid."

"Oh…yea…don't let go, got it." She gripped my hand tighter.

"And make sure to hang onto your stuff."

"K. Lets go." Heidi said excitedly.

"Alright, well talk to you all later."

The rest of the Cullens and Felix waved as Heidi, Alice, and I turned into a giant ball of light, then we were flying through the air at a rapid speed.

"This is amazing." Alice said.

"Yeah it is." Heidi agreed.

"We'll be in Forks in about five minutes."

"Really?" Alice asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"How is that possible?"

"We are flying at ten thousand miles per hour."

"Holy crap." I think this could possibly be the first time I've seen Alice speechless.

Hopefully we don't get caught by Jacob. On a few of my secret visits to Forks to check on my dadI would check on Jacob from a distance. During a check a few months ago I seen Jacob turn into a werewolf. Technically he is a shape-shifter.

"Oh, I should warn you guys…Jacob Black is a shape-shifter now."

"Already know that." Alice said.

"OK."

""I've never seen a shape-shifter up close before." Heidi said.

"You don't want to." Alice and I said together.

"Why?" Heidi asked slightly shocked by the duo answer.

"The ones in Forks huntg vampires who enter their side of the treaty line." Alice explained.

"OK then." Heidi said sadly.

"Brace yourself, cause when we land it gives you a jolt and you'll fall over. Oh and your legs may feel like jello cause your not used to flying like this."

"K." was Alice's only reply.

Heidi and Alice braced themselves for the landing, I don't have to cause I'm used to it, then we landed right outside of the small cottage."

"I know this place, Esme started fixing it up to keep herself busy when you supposedly died. There were days even weeks when she'd come over here and just work." Alice said..

"Sorry I never told you." Heidi apologized.

"It doesn't matter now." Alice brushed it off.

"Lets go inside." I said breaking the short silence that followed.

"It's decorated and everything already." Alice said.

"I know…I stay here when I check up on my dad."

"Really?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah."

We walked inside the cottage. There are two couches near the fireplace, an empty bedroom, and a bedroom that looks as if it should be in a beach house instead of a cottage in the middle of the forest.

"It's been about four months, maybe more, since I've been here. It feels weird." I said.

"I have a better idea…lets stay at my house!" Alice said excitedly.

"Why?" If I sounded slightly displeased its because I am. I haven't been in that house in so long it'll bring back all the good memories and the one that ruined everything.

"Because I haven't been there since Esme finished this cottage which was….a month after you "died"."

"Alright lets go." Heidi said.

We ran to the Cullens house after that. It felt good to run after flying for what felt like a long time. It took us about ten seconds to get to the house and when we got there it was like a flood gate was opened and memories filled my mind.

"So many memories, right Bella?" Alice asked warily.

""Yeah…..so many." I answered trying to control all the emotions that wanted to show themselves.

We went inside and it felt so normal. Like nothing bad ever happened here. The house was just as it was with the exception of the missing photos and personal things that used to be around.

"Heidi you can use Rosalie's room. Bella you can use Edwards or mine."

"Ill use Edwards." I said simply.

"Ok."

**Felix's POV**

Good my thoughts are free now! I love Bella to an extent but I am not in love with her. I have always felt bad for her because of her situation and Aro asked me to make her feel at home so I slowly befriended her and became her lover. And that gave Aro easy access to keeping Bella apart of the Volturi without having to worry about her running off somewhere. But now things have changed because, as much as Aro's wishes he could deny it, Edward is her true mate.

"Well done Felix." Aro said. "You've done great all this time. Unfortunently, the Cullens have messed up everything."

"When are we going to get them?" I asked, not really in the mood to deal with him.

"Two weeks."

"Ok, but just you, me, Marcus, and Caius. So that way something bad doesn't happen. Because, you know, that if more of us go that there will be a fight that we don't want to happen."

"Ok, you are right." Aro was deep in thought, so I bowed slightly and backed out of the room to leave him be.


	8. Caught part one ch7

**Part One! :) Again i'm very sorry about the late update. I hope you like the new chapter and please review :D**

* * *

CAUGHT

BELLA'S POV

It's now three days later and I am planning on going to check on my dad.

"Be careful if you go." Heidi said.

"OK."

"Wait how do you go out in public without sparkling?" Alice asked, looking towards the window pointedly because it was a rare sunny day.

"I created a cream, you put it on and it covers up the skin enough that it looks like your wearing sparkly lotion."

"So that's how you got around in Italy?"

"Yeah, I have six extra jars with me in my bag. You can have one. It'll definitely be a change for you." I said with a smirk.

"Thanks." Alice replied with a small giggle.

"No problem."

"You don't really need it here in Forks, unless it's like it is today. Always good to have it just in case." Heidi said.

"Very true." Alice agreed.

After the short talk with Heidi and Alice I went to my dad's house. He wasn't at home so I figured he was at work or out fishing, so I snuck into my old bedroom through the window the way Edward always came to visit me. He never took any of my stuff out of my room; my bed, desk, shelves; everything was where it was when I left. I looked around the house and found that Charlie had put up all of my old school pictures. When I went back upstairs to my room I stepped on a floor board that never used to creak. I bent down and pulled the board up and found my pictures of Edward, the plane tickets, and the CD that Edward made me for my birthday.

I grabbed the stuff out and put the board back, and then I got in my closet and found the scrapbook with the pictures of my friends, house, and truck in it then put the photos of Edward back in it where they belonged and sat on my bed.

About an hour later I heard a car outside but when I looked out of the window I didn't see the cruiser….it was Jacob Black's Rabbit.

"Crap." I said aloud.

Jacob walked up to the front door and opened it. As I started to climb out of my window Jacob came into my room and all of a sudden I got a whiff of the disgusting smell of wet dog. I just sat there in the tree, motionless, not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? How did you get in?" He was yelling and he looked surprised.

"Crap." Was all I said as I jumped off the tree and ran through the forest.

Jacob was right behind me he had turned into a werewolf, which explained the smell I got in my room, as he jumped out of my window. As I ran away, further into the forest my phone rang.

"Hello?" I hadn't looked at the caller I.D.

"Where are you?" It was Alice, of course.

"Running from Jacob."

"Where are you?"

"Almost to the house. Come outside." I answered and ordered as I took a sharp turn towards the house.

"OK."

I hung up my phone and ran faster. Jacob lost a few feet when I went faster leaving him about ten feet behind me.

JACOB'S POV

How does this girl know my name? I've never seen her before, she has a resemblance to Bella, and she knows Alice and Bella obviously since she took her scrapbook, CD, and tickets. I found those things the last two things in Bella's floor a month after she died.

And the only reason I'm not killing this girl is because she's leading me to Alice. Which, from the sound of the voice on the phone, has to be Alice Cullen.

BELLA'S POV

*Jacob don't kill me.* I thought to him as I reached Alice.

*Who the hell are you?*

*Um…talk to Alice.*

I ran in the house, passing both Alice and Heidi. Alice was standing about twenty feet from the front porch and Heidi was by the front door.

ALICE'S POV

Bella ran into the house as Jacob skidded to a stop in front of me. He was bigger than the others and slightly taller. He looked confused, from what I could tell by looking at his eyes.

"Jacob I'm not a mind reader. Please transform?" Unless he transforms the only person here that'll be able to understand him is Bella. But is it good for him to know she's alive?

*He said he'll be right back.* Bella's voice popped into my head breaking my train of thought.

Jacob walked into in the forest, went behind a tree for a minute, then came back as a human wearing a pair of black basketball shorts. Even as a human he was bigger built than the others, and his hair was not long anymore.

"Who is that Alice?"

"I can't tell you that Jacob." I sighed knowing Bella made her decision to tell him.

"Why not?"

*I'll tell him…as long as he doesn't tell Charlie.*

*You sure you want to do this?*

*Yes.*

"If she tells you who she is you have to promise you won't tell a single human."

Jacob was silent for a moment, probably thinking over why he couldn't tell anyone.

"I promise."

"This should be good."

"Why?" I said that aloud? Whoops.

"Because it's unbelievable and you'll think we're lying." Honesty is the best policy….right?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first half of chapter 7, Caught.**

**Part two will hopefully be posted soon! :D **


End file.
